Jack Frost, the boy who never grew up (Peter Pan AU)
by Pinkcatsnowflake
Summary: Elsa Darling is a young 15 year old who's father is forcing to grow up, but she doesn't want to leave her childhood behind. What will happen when a mysterious boy can grant her that wish? (No powers/Jelsa/Kristanna if I can fit it in)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She was 9 when Elsa first saw the shadow.

It had been a warm summers night when she had been telling her younger siblings Anna and Olaf the story of the Snow queen.

"- and then, the Snow Queen knocked the sword out of the Pirate captain's hand, leaving him unarmed" she said, her siblings gasped, Anna hugging her cushion and Olaf hugging his snow man toy "The Snow Queen put her sword to the Captains throat 'Do you think he deserves mercy?!' Shouted the Queen"

"No!" said her siblings, shaking their heads.

"In that case" said Elsa with a smirk " Captain Jack shall walk the plank!"

Her siblings cheered, they didn't even ask for the end of the story, they were too occupied in sword fighting.

Elsa was laughing along with her siblings too until she saw something move outside the window, she ran to see what it was, but there was nothing there.

-x-

The second time she saw the shadow had been after her first day at secondary school.

She had been doing her homework, when she had once again seen movement by the window, she had looked up, but hadn't given it any more notice.

-x-

She was now 15, and her father had insisted that she join him and her mother at one of the banks annual balls. She had unfortunately not managed to get out of going.

And that's when she saw the shadow again.

 **A/N: Hi guys! So I know I should be updating A Tumble Down the Stairs, but I found inspiration for this and I hope you like it, also, if you haven't read ATDtS please check it out it would mean alot.**

 **Stay awesome.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Elsa! Hurry or we'll be late!" called Elsa's father from downstairs.

"Coming!" shouted Elsa in return.

She was about to leave her and her siblings' room when she felt a tug on her long blue dress.

"Must you go to the ball?" asked her little brother Olaf.

"I'm sorry Olaf, but must go, father wants me to see how it is to be a young lady, and socialise with his colleagues" said Elsa, trying to sound enthusiastic, when really, she wasn't.

"Must you grow up?" asked her sister Anna "You hardly ever spend time with us any more, and you hardly ever have time to tell us stories"

Elsa smiled at her little sister.

"I know, and I'm sorry. How about you try and stay awake until I get back, and I'll tell you the story about the Little Mermaid"

"Will there be pirates?" asked Anna.

"Yes, lots of Pirates" Elsa said with a smile.

"And Indians?" asked Olaf.

"Yes, a whole tribe of them" Elsa replied with a laugh.

"Yay!" cheered her siblings, hugging her with all their strength.

"Elsa!" called their father once more.

"Coming!"

Elsa ran down the stairs of their large house to join her parents.

When they left, they thought they were alone on the street, but they did not see the boy sitting on the rooftop, watching them as they left.

-x-

They had been at the ball for quite a while and Elsa was now bored.

She had first thought that it was beautiful, all the dresses and suits, and everybody talking calmly. But little by little, introducing herself and shaking hands with all her father's colleagues was getting a little tiring.

"Good Evening Charles" said a man shaking her father's hand "Mary" he then kissed her mother's hand with a bow.

"Good Evening George" said her father with a smile "So glad you could make it in the end, may I introduce my eldest daughter"

Elsa shook "George's" hand "Elsa Darling" she introduced herself, again.

"Charmed I'm sure" said George " And may I introduce my youngest son"

He gestured a young man standing behind him.

"Hans Southilse" he said with a bow.

Then the two young people stayed quiet while their parents talked about the economy.

"I must say Charles" said George Southilse "Your daughter is quite remarkable, just like her parents I supose"

Elsa smiled, but it was forced, she had been getting compliments like that all Evening.

"And what does a charming young lady like yourself want to do with her future?" asked George.

Elsa's smile became a sincere one, she knew exactly what she was going to answer.

"I hope to go to Oxford University and study literature, and hopefully after that become a writer"

She looked at her father, he was looking at her with disappointment in his eyes, what had she said?

"Oh,really" said "And what makes you want to be a writer?"

"Well, I always tell stories to my younger brother and sister, and I enjoy inventing these stories, so I thought that I would enjoy being a writer just as much"she said, her smile starting to quiver.

"Stories?" questioned Hans.

"Yes! Mostly fairy tales about Pirates and-"

"Pirates?!"exclaimed the two Southilse.

George Southilse looked at her father in absolute outrage.

"Charles, you should get these ridiculous ideas out of your daughter's head, a young lady does not tell stories about- about- PIRATES!"

And with that George grabbed his son by the arm and marched of.

-x-

"How dare you humiliate me in such a way!" shouted her father once they were home.

"Father I-"

""No Elsa! You've humiliated this whole family, and for what? For an idiotic dream that you know will never come true!"

Elsa's eyes started to water.

"I-I thought you appreciated my dream"

She then ran up the stairs to her room, where she threw herself onto her bed, and cried her heart out.

"Elsa?"

She looked up to find her younger siblings looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" asked Olaf.

Elsa wiped away her tears.

"Nothing" she lied "Now who wants to know what happened to the Little Mermaid?"

Her brother and sister cheered as she forced a smile so they didn't realise how she felt.

But the boy watching her from the window knew, and he wasn't going to let her feel that way for much longer.

-roomThe three Darling siblings were fast asleep when the boy flew in. He ignored the green bed, and the white one, he went straight to the larger blue one. And he watched as the platinum blonde lying in it slept.

"Why do they insist you grow up?" the boy asked her, knowing very well she would not reply.

A small fairy flew in through the window and tried to get the boy's attention, but he was too engrossed in the sleeping girl to notice, it was only when the fairy tugged a little on his white hair that he looked at her.

"Hey Tooth"

The fairy said something, that only ones trained to hear could comprehend.

"Not yet Tooth, I'm still looking at her"

The boy stared a little longer at the girl when suddenly, a dog started to bark.

The girl's big blue eyes flew open,when she saw the boy she tried to get up, but she was tangled in her sheets and fell over.

The dog started chasing the boy around the room before he flew out the window, but the window had come a little loose, and it came down with a SNAP! Separating the boy from his shadow.

When the girl heard the window close, she instantly thought the boy had fallen from its small balcony. So she got up, pulled open a drawer filled with candles and ran outside.

But there was no sign that the boy had fallen, in fact there was no sign of him at all.

When the girl went back to bed, she did not notice that the drawer she had opened was closed, or that her dog was trying to get into it.

"Go back to sleep Marshmallow" said the girl as she lay back down and fell to sleep.

 **A/N: And so there is Chapter 1, hope you like it. Please R &R it would mean alot**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elsa had not been able to concentrate all morning, and the afternoon wasn't going any differently.

She was currently in embroidery class, but she wasn't doing very well. What was supposed to be a flower, looked like a bear that had been hit by a horse and carriage.

As soon as she thought that her teacher wasn't looking, she opened her notebook to the page where she had been trying to draw the boys face, but she just couldn't get the nose right!

She thought she had finally got it right when-

 _BLAM!_

Elsa jumped back in shock, while all the class was watching what had happened.

Her teacher had slammed her baton down onto Elsa's note book.

Elsa knew she was doomed.

-x-

"If you were drawing the face of a boy you saw" said her teacher after everyone had left "where did you see him?"

Elsa gulped.

"He was flying above my bed."

Her teacher slammed Elsa's notebook onto her desk, and that is where it stayed while she wrote a letter, that she then gave to a paperboy.

And Elsa knew it was addressed to her father.

-x-

Elsa was walking in the street with her siblings and Marshmallow with the groceries, when the "ding" of a bicycle bell caught her attention. She looked in the direction of the bell, just to see the paperboy from earlier wizz past with a smirk on his face.

Elsa gasped.

"The letter!"

She dropped the bags she was carrying and started to run after the boy, but he would not stop.

He was going to make it into the bank.

-x-

Meanwhile, was explaining a new way of saving to some new customers.

 _BANG!_

The bank doors burst open.

"Father!"

looked up to find his eldest daughter chasing what looked to be a paperboy.

"I can explain!"

 _BANG!_

The doors burst open once more to reveal Marshmallow running into the bank.

Marshmallow tge skid on the marble flooring of the bank, making Elsa fall over, they both then ran into the paperboy and then all three of them ran into Charles Darling, making paper and letters fly everywhere.

-x-

"This is the last straw!" shouted Elsa's father as he dragged Marshmallow outside "First the party, now this!"

He tied the dog to a tree as he continued to shout.

"I now have to go to another party to explain my eldest daughter's behaviour. My daughter, who still tells pirate stories and dreams of writing books!"

The Darling family were now all in the garden.

"Charles, be quite, the neighbours will hear you" said Elsa's mother.

"Damn the neighbours! Let them know! Let the whole world know! That girls are too ignorant to write books, and that dogs can not be nurses!"

Elsa's siblings gasped while she had tears running down her cheeks, for she knew what was coming.

"Starting tomorrow, Elsa, you will have your own room, and there will be no more nonsense about pirates!"

The whole family gasped, for they all knew that Charles Darling hardly ever changed his mind.

-x-

The Darling children were safely tucked up in bed and their mother was giving each of them a kiss goodnight.

"Mother" asked Olaf "Is it true that nothing can hurt us when the night lights are lit?"

Mary Darling stroked her youngest child's head.

"Yes Olaf, nothing can hurt you, for the night lights are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children"

"Mother?" asked Anna "Why is father so mean with us these days?"

"Your father is just trying to set you on the right path for when you grow up"

"But what if we don't wish to grow up?" asked Elsa.

Her mother looked over at her.

"Elsa, whither we wish to or not, we must all grow up, it is just the cycle of things. But let me tell you a secret, I never truly grew up, I still love to listen to your stories, but don't tell your father that, or he would be absolutely furious"

Elsa giggled.

"Mary!" called their father from downstairs.

"I must go now my darlings, I shall see you all in the morning"

And with that, the adult Darlings left the house, leaving their children with a "competent" nanny, thinking that in the morning when they woke up, their children would still be in their beds.

But the white haired boy watching them leave, wasn't going to let that happen.

 **A/N: And voila! Hope you like it, next chapter might be posted on Wednesday, I don't know. But right now I'm on fire writing the chapters down, so they might be a little more regular than usual.**

 **R &R plz!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update the story but I've just been through a big exam and wasn't allowed on the internet, but now here I am! And here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

The nursery was silent, the only thing heard was the wind blowing the curtains.

Then a spark of light flew in through the open window, and started to look through all the nooks and crannies of the room.

Tooth then heard a rattle, she went towards the draw she had heard it come from and looked through it's keyhole. She smiled, she had found it.

At that precise moment, the white haired boy flew into the room.

He didn't even get to look at the platinum blonde that was sleeping before Tooth started tugging at his hair so he would follow her.

She lead him to the draw, it was now rattling a bit. The boy looked at his fairy friend.

'On three' he mouthed.

Tooth then started the count down.

One

Two

The two looked at each other.

Three

The boy pulled open the draw, letting his shadow out, he instantly caught it. It dragged him around the hall, and then into the nursery, where the boy finally got control of his shadow. He sat on the floor and got to work in finding a way to stick it back on.

-x-

It was no use, the boy had tried everything, but it turns out that smashing your shadow with a building block doesn't make it stay on.

The boy looked at his shadow that was now making fun of him.

The boy put his head in his knees and started to cry.

"Who are you? And why are you crying?" asked Elsa, who had been woken up by the boy's sobbing.

The boy jumped and flew up to the ceiling.

Elsa gasped.

"So you can fly! I wasn't dreaming!"

The boy carefully flew down and bowed.

Elsa quickly got out of bed and curtseyed.

"What's your name?" asked Elsa taking a step forward.

"What's your name?" asked the boy

Elsa giggled.

"Elisabeth Anastasia Charlotte Darling" she said "but everyone calls me Elsa"

"My name's Jack" said the boy "Jack Frost"

"Where do you live?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Second star to the right then straight on till morning" said Jack pointing out the window.

"Is that what they put on the letters?" asked Elsa.

"Don't get any letters"

"I bet your mother gets letters" said Elsa.

"Don't have a mother"

The smile that had creeped up on Elsa's face faded.

"No wonder you were crying!"

Jack laughed.

"I wasn't crying about mothers!"

He walked back to his shadow.

"I was crying because my shadow won't stick" he said trying once more to stick it back on "and I wasn't crying!"

Elsa watched as Jack tried multiple times to get his shadow to stick, then she had an idea.

"I could sew it on if you'd like" she said.

-x-

Tooth was still trying to get out of the draw, and all she could hear was Jack crying out in pain as Elsa sewed his shadow back on.

"Can I please borrow your knife?" asked the platinum blonde.

Tooth covered her eyes, she didn't want to watch. Jack gave Elsa his knife wearily, but all she did was cut the thread.

"Thank you" she said once she had given the knife back.

Tooth did a mean impression of the girl, as she continue to try and find a way out.

Jack stood up, and walked over to the other Darling children's beds, with difficulty for his shadow was holding him back.

He flung it onto the wall, and it started to follow his movements once more.

He smirked "Oh! The cleverness of me!"

Elsa was upset "Of course, I did nothing"

Jack flew upto the ceiling.

"You did a little"

Elsa just shrugged his comment of, and got back into bed.

"Good night"

She then covered her head with her covers.

Jack felt a pang of sadness. He flew down onto Elsa's bed.

"You know Elsa, there aren't many girls where I come from"

He heard a muffled "Really?" from under the covers.

"Yeah, and none of them are as pretty and as good at telling stories as you"

Elsa burst from under the covers.

"You enjoy my stories?!" she asked with a huge smile.

Jack tried to recompose himself after falling of the bed.

"Yes, and the Lost Boys do too" he said "in fact, that was why I was here last night, we were wondering, what happened to the Little Mermaid?"

"Oh, well, she fought the evil sea witch and the evil pirates and saved her Prince, and they lived happily ever after" said the platinum blonde "And I thought you said there were girls?"

Jack laughed.

"Not in the Lost Boys, girls are too smart to get lost" said the boy, now looking for Tooth " But the Indian tribe has a few"

"Indians?" asked Elsa "Where exactly do you live Jack?"

"Neverland" he said nonchalantly.

"What's it like there?" asked Elsa dreamily.

"Amazing, more fruit than you can eat, more pirates than you can fight, more adventures than you can live, and the best part is that you never grow up" Jack said with a smirk.

"Really?" said Elsa excitedly.

"Yeah-"

The clock then struck twelve.

"Is that the time?" asked Jack disapointed " I really must be going" He started to fly out the window "I'll be back for more stories"

"Wait!" called Elsa just before he flew out the window "You could take me with you, like that, you don't have to come backwards and forwards for the stories"

Jack pretended to think about it, he obviously wanted Elsa to go with him, but he wasn't going to let her know it.

"Sure if you want"

Elsa smiled brightly.

"Can Anna and Olaf come too?" she asked "I just know they would love to meet Indians and fight pirates"

Jack was hesitant, but he was afraid Elsa would stay if he didn't let her siblings come, so reluctantly, he nodded.

"Thank you!" Elsa cried out joyfully as she ran to her siblings' beds "Anna! Olaf! Wake up! Jack is going to teach us how to fly!"

Anna just sat up and stared at the boy.

"Your statement defeats all logic, sir" said the strawberry blonde.

Jack rolled his eyes, he knew they wouldn't believe him. So to make them believe, he flew up and landed on the end of the bed.

Instantly, Anna and Olaf scambled out of bed.

"I should like to defeat it with you!" said Anna, referring to what she said earlier.

"Well you do is think of a happy thought" said Jack.

"Any happy little thought?" asked Olaf.

Jack nodded.

Anna jumped onto her bed.

"Chocolates, Indians, Axes, sword fights" she sarted a run up on her bed "And all the other cool stuff!"

Anna jumped of her bed. Her brother and sister gasped.

Anna was flying.

No wait.

She was falling.

Anna fell to the ground hitting the dolls house in the process.

Tooth had just got out of the draw when Anna had crashed, and she was now bent over in laughter. This got Jack's attention, then he remembered.

"I forgot! You need fairy dust!"

He grabbed Tooth and shook her over Anna. As he did so, the strawberry blonde started to float up. This exited Olaf, and ge at his turn jumped onto his bed.

"Summer, sun, bees, dandelion fuzz, and all those things that happen in summer!"

Olaf jumped of his bed, and as he passed under Jack, who had floated to the ceiling, the white haired boy spinkled him with fairy dust.

Marshmallow could see what was happening from his place in the garden, he tried to run to the gate and go and warn the Darling parents, but he was chained up, and could not warn them.

-x-

Mister and Misuses Darling had finaly made it clear to all who worked at the bank, that their eldest was only joking when she said she wanted to be a writter, and that their dog had been taken care of.

So they could finaly enjoy the rest of the evening.

-x-

Elsa was watching her siblings fly around their room, nearly nocking the chandelier multiple times, whrn she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with Jack.

He put his hand out in between their faces and blew. Fairy dust blew into her face.

They continuef to stare at each other, then, Jack looked down at their feet, Elsa looked down at their feet as well, and she saw that she was no longer on the floor.

She was flying!

At that exact moment, Marshmallow's chain broke, and he ran into the street.

-x-

Mary and Charles Darling were happily dancing when the doors burst open. Charles turned around to see what had happened, only to see Marshmallow jumping at him.

"Oh no. Not again"

-x-

"Come on let's go to Neverland!" shouted Jack.

Anna and Olaf instantly flew around the window and flew into the outside world.

But Elsa wasn't sure about leaving now. What would her mother say?

"Elsa?"

She turned around to face Jack.

"I haven't properly thanked you for sowing my shadow back on"

"You could always give me a kiss" said Elsa blushing.

"What's a kiss?" asled Jack.

"It's something you give someone to say thank you" said Elsa, still blushing.

"Oh that's simple" said Jack, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie.

He pulled out a silver snowflake, and plaved it in Elsa's hand.

Elsa smiled, hiding her disappointment. She should have known, Jack had spent so much time alone he couldn't know what a kiss was.

But she accepted the snowflake, she ran to her and Anna's jewellery box and pulled out a silver chain that she put the snowflake on.

Jack creeped up behind her as she was doing this and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know, you could stay in Neverland, you would never grow up, you could forever tell stories"

Elsa looked at Jack

"Yes, but forever is a terribly long time"

It would be nice to say that Mart and Charles arrived in tge nursery in time.

But then, there would be no story.

 **A/N: And there we go! I hope you like it, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm terribly sorry, I've been really busy, and Saturday I was at a party and was left with a really bad headache and I am literally writing this on the plane home.**

 **I will try and write soon**

 **Please review, it meens really a lot.**

 **Lots of love a fairy dust.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	5. I need your help

Hi guys, so if you hadn't guessed by the title of the "chapter", I need a bit of help.

So next chapter, I'm going to bring in the Lost Boys, but I don't know who is going to "play" them.

So I thought maybe you guys might have an idea.

So there are 6 lost boys: Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Nibs and the twins.

Now here are the rules: the person you pick must be in an ANIMATED movie, and Ait's preferable if they are already pretty young.

No before you ask, this fanfic is mostly based on the 2003 version of Peter Pan, so if you haven't seen it, I highly recomend you watch it

I can't wait to see your suggestions.

Pinkcatsnowflake


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back for another chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for sending in your ideas for the Lost Boys, you have no idea how much it helped me out.**

 **So here's who I picked (I decided to make it 7 lost boys, you'll see why)**

 **-Hiccup from How to Train your Dragon**

 **-Dash from the Incredibles**

 **-Nemo (I hope you guys appreciate how I humanised him, descriptions will be in next chapter)**

 **-Jamie Bennet from Rise of the Guardians**

 **And finally, my favorite trio.**

 **-Harris, Hubert and Hamish from Brave.**

 **I'm sorry if your picks didn't make the cut, but I thought this would make a funnier group of Lost Boys.**

 **So now, without further ado, Chapter 4!**

"Woohoo!"

Elsa giggled as Anna shouted with joy and Olaf spun out of control as they flew.

Elsa was so busy giggling at her siblings, that she did not realise she was flying straight towards a chimney until the last minute.

And just before she was going to hit the wall, someone pulled her out of the way.

She looked round to see who had saved her from breaking her nose, and unsurprisingly, it was Jack.

"Thank you" said Elsa, her voice going higher than it usually did.

They then started flying over main street and Elsa spotted a familiar mop of auburn hair.

"Follow my lead" said Elsa to the others.

She flew just in front of the Southilse's faces.

"Good Evening"

Jack smirked and followed up with-

"Wonderful weather we're having"

Unfortunately, Olaf was still spinning out of control, so all he did was nearly hit Hans's head with his stuffed snowman.

But as Anna flew over, she grabbed George Southilse's hat.

"Thanks!" she said as she joined the others higher up in the sky.

Once she was sure her siblings had joined them, Elsa looked up at where they were heading.

Straight for the second Star.

As they were getting closer, Anna flew up beside Jack.

The boy started at her curiously as did Tooth who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the strawberry blonde.

The smile that had creeped up on Anna's face disappeared.

"I'm Anna" she said indignantly.

"Anna" said Jack thoughtfully "Take a hold of this!"

He put his foot in the girl's face, which was closer than she ever wanted to be to it.

Anna hesitantly, grabbed hold off Jack's foot with one hand.

Tooth lay down on the boy's foot giggling at the girl's reaction. Jack smirked.

"Both hands"

Anna gulped, but she held on with her second hand.

Jack then flew forward a bit.

"Pass it on!"

Anna looked down the line to her brother.

"Olaf! Hold onto my ankle!"

Olaf took hold of Anna's foot. And then turned to the eldest Darling child.

"Elsa!" he shouted " Grab hold of my foot!"

As told, the platinum blonde caught hold of the boy's foot.

Once Jack had made sure everyone was holding on, he looked in front of him.

"Okay, what ever happens, Don't Let GO!"

The white haired boy then started flying at full speed.

The three Darlings shouted from the speed, that was until they flew into the star, and it all stopped.

They all stabilised their flying, and all they could see was stars.

That was until Jack put his hand out and ripples started to form.

In Elsa's mind it clicked.

What was beneath them weren't stars.

It was water.

As they continued to fly on, the Sun started to rise, allowing the four children and the fairy to see the silhouette of an Island.

"Is that Neverland?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah" said Jack "Yeah it is"

-x-

Meanwhile, upon a pirate ship, just off shore from the Island, an old man with a toupee was watching as flowers started to bloom on land. He took out his pocket watch, checked the time. His eyes became huge. He ran to the Captain's cabin.

The Captain was fast asleep, one arm hanging of the table, the other holding a hook planted into a map.

"Captain" said the old man "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I was doing my usual rounds around the boat, and I notice that on shore, the flowers were starting to bloom"

The man put his watch on the table.

"And spring isn't supposed to come till half past four! Check the time for yourself cap'ain"

Just as the man had finished his sentence, the Captain's hand that was holding the hook, smashed it to pieces.

"I was dreaming Weaseltown" said the Captain sitting up "About Frost"

"Frost sir?" asked Weaseltown.

"Yes, and in this dream, I was very forgiving" said the pirate " I thanked him, for cutting of my hand and for the hook that I got in return, that is useful for many a thing"

During the time he had been talking, he had put on the contraption that attached his hook to his arm.

"So you could say that Frost did you a favour" said Weaseltown.

The captain started screwing his hook on.

"He threw my hand to a crocodile, the beast found it so good that it's been after me ever since" the captain's hook clicked into place "You call that a favour?!"

The captain's hook was now dangerously close to the old man's eye.

"No sir" said the man "Absolutely not cap'ain"

The captain walked over to a bubbling bucket of green liquid, putting the broken pocket watch in a chest already half full of them.

"If it weren't for your clock, it would've had me already" said the captain, dunking his hooked hand in the bucket of liquid Why did you wake me Duke?"

"As I said before cap'ain" said the Duke "It's still winter on the ice, but the shore is in full bloom"

The captain turned around.

"He's back"

-x-

On some fluffy pink clouds above the ship, four children were lying on their stomachs looking at the view. Jack pulled out a telescope to get a better look at the pirate ship.

Jack felt someone staring at him, he looked up to find Elsa staring at him, and he knew instantly why. She wanted to look through the telescope, but was too polite to ask.

In the end, he persuaded himself to give her the telescope.

Elsa looked through the telescope at the ship.

"90 gunner, she must do 30 knots at full sail" stated the girl, making Jack smile.

Anna then took the telescope of her sister.

"Gaston! With every last inch of him covered with hair!" exclaimed the girl "Charming! With his "gallant" deeds"

Olaf had now taken the telescope of his sister and had taken a look.

"Captain Pitch Black!" he said excitedly.

Jack took the telescope of the youngest Darling and took a look.

"Let's take a closer look" said Jack, hopping of the cloud they were on and getting a little closer.

-x-

Pitch looked up at the sky, he then snached a telescope of the Duke and looked at the clouds. He then spoted a cloud with a dark lining on in.

He smirked evilly.

"Get Long John out"

-x-

Jack looked through the telescope, just in time to see the pirates firing a cannon straight at them!

He pushed Elsa out of the way, but he was a bit too late, the cannon ball blasted through the cloud, sending Elsa spiraling through the sky.

He flew up just above the cloud.

"Tooth, find Elsa and bring her to the Lost Boys, leave the rest to me"

Jack flew off, not seeing or hearing Tooth's evil snigger.

Unfortunately, no one noticed Anna and Olaf hanging of the cloud for dear life.

"Olaf?" shouted Anna "I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Me neather!" shouted the youngest "But there's something worser!"

"What could be worse?" asked Anna worriedly.

"My thought aren't. Very. Happy!"

At that moment, the siblings let go of the cloud at started falling down.

Down

Down

Down into the jungle, and fell with a SPLASH! into a large pond.

-x-

( **A/N: here's my fav' part!)**

"It looks like a huge blue bird" said Dash looking through a telescope "And it's ugly too"

The other boys started fighting over the telescope.

"No! Jack left _me_ in charge so _I_ get to look through the telescope"

The boy put the telescope to his eye again, and no sooner had he done that, that a blinding light appeared at the end of it.

"Ah! I'm blind!"

Dash dropped the oversized looking glass.

"Heya Tooth!" said Hiccup.

"Hiya Tooth!" said Hamish Harris and Hubert at the same time.

"Did you find out what happened to the Little Mermaid?" asked Jamie.

Tooth nodded, and started whispering in the brunet boy's ear.

"Tooth says that the bird is called a "Elsa" and that Jack wants us to shoot it down"

Tooth nodded and pretended to shoot herself.

"Well we have our orders" said Dash "Shoot the "Elsa bird" "

The boys took out their bows and an arrow.

"Aim" said Nemo

All the boys pulled the arrow back as Tooth drew a "bull's eye".

" Fire!" shouted Hiccup.

Seven arrows flew, but only one went through the center of the bull's eye.

-x-

Elsa had just stabilized herself after the attack with the pirates when she saw arrows flying straight for her.

-x-

The boys saw the bird fall.

"I got it" mumbled Hiccup "I actually got it!"

The other boys cheered and started running towards where the bird had fell. But when they reached the clearing, they realised what they had shot down.

"That's no bird" said Nemo.

"That is a lady" said the triplets.

The six boys turned towards the green shirted one.

"Hiccup has killed her!" they all said.

-x-

"I have found out what happened to The Little Mermaid" said Jack happily, as the boys huddled together in a straight line , as if they were trying to hide something "She slashed and killed all the evil pirates, and she lived happily ever after!"

The boys all looked at each other and tried to act surprised.

"Oh would have never expected that" said Dash.

"Nope, not at all" said Jamie.

Jack landed on the ground ( **yes, before he was flying** ) and started to walk towards the boys.

"I have brought you she who tells the stories, she knows many more, she's-"

Jack stopped talking and stared at what the boys were hiding.

"Dead" saud Nemo sadly.

"Tragic really" said Dash.

Jack knelt down by Elsa and pulled the arrow out of her chest.

"Hiccup's arrow" mumbled Jack, looking at the feathers on the end of it.

Hiccup looked as if he was going to burst into tears. He took of his hat and knelt down.

"Strike Jack, I don't deserve to live"

Tooth who was looking from afar hidden behind a leaf closed her eyes, she didn't want to see this.

Jack was about to plant the arrow in Hiccup's chest when a long sigh was his herd.

Tooth looked from behind her leaf and saw all the boys group around Elsa.

Jack reached just under the collar of her nightdress and pulled out the snowflake pendant he had given her.

"My kiss" he said in revelation "My kiss saved her"

Jamie spoke up

"I remember kisses, let me see" he took the snowflake of Jack "Eye, that is a kiss. A very powerful thing"

They looked at the girl a bit longer.

"We must carry her back to the house" said Nemo.

Jack nodded "Hands?"

The boys put out their hands and smiled sheepishly.

"They're a bit dirty" said Hiccup.

"She must stay here and die!" said Dash, death always being the solution.

"No!" shouted Jack

"No of course not!" said the blond haired boy "How silly of me, that's a stupid idea"

They stayed silent a bit, then Jack got an idea.

"We shall build a house around her"

The boys all cheered, and started shouting ideas.

"It can have a door knocker!" shouted one.

"And a chimney!" said another.

Jack chuckled at the boys antics and knelt back down next to Elsa.

Then two of the triplets appeared from the jungle, and the other climbed down a vine just above him.

"Tooth did it" they whispered before disappearing once more.

A pool of anger formed in Jack's stomach.

"Tooth Fairy!" shouted the boy, and the fairy appeared instantly.

The boy caught the fairy and made her face Elsa.

"Did you do this?" asked Jack.

Tooth first acted innocent to start of with, saying that she hadn't done anything, but then devil horns came out of her head and she had no other choice but to nod evilly.

"Then you're not my friend anymore"

At this statement, Jack threw the fairy into the bushes.

Tooth flew up after brushing herself off and looked at her best friend that had once again opted to look at the platinum blonde.

And it was only at that moment that she realised that Jack was changing.

 **A/N: Here you go guys! Chapter 4!**

 **So it's currently 10 past midnight here in France, so appreciate the fact that I'm loosing sleep so you guys can get another chapter!**

 **I'm only joking! I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See ya guys all soon**

 **Have some snow and some adorable fluff balls (cats, ferrets, chinchillas,...)**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Hi guys, so I'm really really REALLY sorry I'm updated soooo late, but I had exams and was banned from the internet, but I've been writing whenever I had the time for this chapter to be up as quickly as possible.**

 **Now, please enjoy Chapter 5**

Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

She looked at the moss ceiling a bit confused. She sat up, and as she did, the girl heard somebody gasp.

She turned her head in the direction of where the gasp came from, but only saw a flash of green and red.

"She's awake!" whispered multiple voices.

A knock then came from the door. Elsa stood up and pushed it open. And there stood seven boys, three very short ginger curly haired boys who all were identical, so she guessed they were triplets. One tallish dark haired boy with brown eyes and who looked like he was still wearing his pyjamas. One was tall and stikly and he had badly cut orange hair with white streaks in it, Elsa wondered if it was his natural hair color. She also spotted a tall brown haired boy with freckles and a fake leg. And in the middle of the huddle was who Elsa guessed was the "leader", he was blond with his hair greased back and suprisingly he was rather short. It was this boy who talked first.

" Dear 'Elsa Lady', we built you this house "

"With a door knocker" said the one in PJs.

"AND a chimney!" said the white and orange haired one.

They all looked at each other before taking of their hats and kneeling down.

"Please will you be our mother?!"

Elsa was flabbergasted.

"Um, well, the thing is" she said "I don't have much experience"

"Do you tell stories?" asked the triplets.

Elsa nodded.

"Then your perfect" said the fake legged one.

Elsa took a deep breath as she looked at the boys' expectant faces, how could she say no.

"I have thought it through" she lied "and I will be your mother"

The boys cheared and started introducing themselves. And then, the one she believed was Hiccup put a blindfold over her eyes

"Sorry about this, but there are some nasty characters in these parts, and we can't trust anyone"

The boys then started leading her through the jungle, they then stopped and pulled the blind fold from her eyes, and she found herself facing a huge tree. The boys pulled a few leavers, and a door opened in the trunc of the tree.

"Time to meet Father, Mother" said Jamie.

"But-" tried to interupt Elsa

"Looking forward to beeing your son" said Dash cutting her off.

She was then pushed into the tree. Elsa took a few hesitant steps in the dark before slipping onto a slide that lead her under the tree into a big room. As she stopped at the bottom of the slide, she looked around the room as the other boys came down in baskets and down slides into the room. Elsa looked to the other end of the room where she saw a big chair, and sitting on this chair was none other than Jack Frost.

Jack stood up and started walking towards Elsa, sword in hand.

"Discipline, that's what fathers believe in" he said, jumping over the triplets who were lying on the floor after headbutting each other by mistake.

"I suggest we beat the children before they try to kill you again" Jack said, he then stopped as if he had an idea "In fact we should kill them"

Jack turned around to where the boys had regrouped. He then started chasing them with his sword.

Elsa started to panic.

"No!" She shouted, protecting the boys by stepping in front of them

"I agree that they are perfectly _horrid_ " she said, making up a story on the spot "But kill them and shall think themselves _Important_!"

The Lost Boys caught on and nodded.

"Yes! Soooooo important!" said Dash.

"And-and unique!" added Hiccup.

Elsa smiled, these boys were much smarter than they looked.

"I suggest a much better punishment" she said walking towards some 'cup shaped' flowers that were growing on the wall, Elsa picked one and held it under a trickle of water coming from the ceiling "Medicine" she said menacingly "The sticky, sweet kind"

The boys gasped beging Jack to kill them, but the white haired boy just smirked, sitting back down on his chair.

"Little ones first"

When she said that, the boys held on to the triplets, for they were the youngest of the group. But Elsa knew her brother was possibly younger than themtheyOlaf?" She called, but no one replied.

She looked around the room "Anna?! Olaf?! Where are they?!"

Jack looked at her confused.

"Who?"

Elsa started panicking.

"My siblings you idiot! Where are they?!"

-x-

"Ah!"

Anna and Olaf had once again run into a beast in the jungle.

They had ran into a pond, which had a connecting cave, so being the curious children that they were, they decided to explore.

Olaf then heard a light ticking noise.

"Hello?"

The only thing that answered the boy was an echo.

The blond haired boy walked towards a rock that the ticking seemed to be coming from.

"It's louder inside this rock" said the boy.

Anna started inspecting the rock.

"How very peculiar"

She then hit it three times with her fist.

The rock's yellow eye opened. Anna not seeing it just walked of. But Olaf, following his sister's lead hit the rock as well.

The beast's jaw opened wide with a rawr, making the children once again run for their lives.

But this time, they ran into some traps, so they ended up upside down hanging from a tree with their nightgowns over their faces.

"How very embarrassing" mumbled Anna in between the material that was in her face.

Olaf lifted his nightgown from over his face.

"Um...Anna? There's something worser"

Anna lifted up her nightgown and found herself face to face with a blond haired Indian.

The two siblings looked at each other, then at the boy.

"Aaah!"

Anna and Olaf started shouting as they tried to cover themselves once more with their clothes, which is relatively hard when you're hung upside down. Meanwhile, the indian was laughing his head of, so much in fact, he rolled over, straight into Pitch Black and his search party.

Instantly, two pirates caught him and lifted him up.

"Ah, Prince Kristoff Troll, what a pleasant surprise" said the pirate captain, his voice not reflecting his words "We once again search for Jack Frost, luckily two children of his acquaintance fell into this part of the jungle. You wouldn't have seen them perchance?"

Kristoff looked appalled as he started saying something in a language only Weaseltown knew, he finished his monologue by spitting on Pitch's shoes. The Captain looked at his right hand man for guidance on the one way conversation.

The duke swallowed

"He says 'Sorry but no' "

Pitch shrugged.

"To bad" he said with a faked apologetic smile, that soon disappeared "Take him away"

Seeing this, Anna reacted like the true English woman she was.

"I command you to unhand that savage, you-you..."

Everyone was looking at her.

"You-you Savage!"

-x-

Elsa and Jack had flown down to the shore, to see the mermaids, for if anything had happened on the pirate ship, they would know.

When the first one breached the surface far away from shore, Elsa "awed"

"How sweet" she said.

She then noticed Jack giving her a worried look.

"Are mermaids not sweet?" she asked hesitantly.

Jack swallowed.

"They'll sweetly drown you if you get to close"

As he said this, the mermaids breached the water once more, but they were right in front of the pair. Most of them went to Jack, but one solitary red haired one headed to Elsa.

The mermaid's gaze was hypnotising, and the platinum blonde didn't realise she was being pulled in until Jack hissed at the mermaid making her swim of. He looked at Elsa, making sure she was all right.

"I know where Pitch has taken your siblings. He's taken them to Maleficent's castle!"

 **A/N: Voila! I hope you like it. I'm kind of disappointed with how I did the end, but I wanted to get something up for you guys.**

 **What do you think so far? And do you have any ideas about what could happen? Tell me if you do because I'm kind of short on adventures for the bunch.**

 **Lots of cuddles.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Look I am so so sorry! But I had writers block (again) and had to watch the movie like 5 times before getting inspired.**

 **By the way, sorry if the vocabulary in this chapter is a bit to "British" for your taste, but I can't help it**

 **Now, on with the next chapter!**

Anna, Olaf and Kristoff looked up as they sailed through a gate in the wall of the run down castle, it was pretty obvious that it used to be a wonderful castle with a built in dock, but it had long since been abandoned.

"Tie them to the rocks, I will be on the look out for Frost" said Pitch with an evil smirk.

The children were pulled out of the boat and chained up to the rocks by Weaseltown and Hades.

"Any last words?" asked the shorter, older man.

"Beg for your lives!" shouted the blue haired man.

Anna was horrified.

"Beg?!" she said in disgust "My brother and I are children of England. English do not BEG!"

Olaf stayed serious for no longer than two seconds.

"Please! Please let us go!"

Kristoff soon joined him, seeing this, Anna sighed, was she the only brave one around here?

-x-

Jack and Elsa landed on one of the turrets of the castle. After they did, Jack handed the girl a sword.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked the boy.

The platinum blonde nodded, she had played many times with her brother and sister and she had become a pro.

"Let's see what you can do" said Jack before engaging himself in a sword fight with Elsa.

Eventually, Elsa knocked Jack's sword out of his hand.

"Just promise me something" said Jack "Leave Pitch to me"

Elsa nodded.

" Okay" said Jack "Wait here for my signal then you can come"

The boy then started to fly of.

"What? Wait, No! Jack!" said Elsa running after him "JACK!"

-x-

"JACK!"

Pitch turned suddenly when he heard the echo.

"Keep an eye on them, Weaseltown!" he shouted as he went up the steps to one of the turrets.

He got to the top and opened the rusty barred door.

He couldn't see well for it was stormy, then, suddenly he heard a noise. He turned and aimed his shotgun. But there was no one to be seen.

What he didn't know, was that when he turned his back, the lightning light up the corner, where a young platinum blonde was hiding.

-x-

Meanwhile, Weaseltown and Hades were rowing out of the castle when suddenly-

"Duke?" shouted Pitch, or who they thought was the Captain.

The pirates stopped rowing.

"Yes cap'ain?" shouted the old man in return.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" shouted the "captain".

"Well, we tied the children to the rocks, just like you asked"

"Set them free!"

"Set them free? But what about your trap?" questioned the old man.

"Set them free! Or I'll plunge my hook in you!" threatened the "man"

Weaseltown grumbled as he set the children free.

"Never nows what he wants"

Once freed, the three children swam far enough away from the rocks so as the pirates wouldn't be able to capture them again. Just as Olafs snowman toy was being thrown at their faces, they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Anna and Kristoff went under water quickly, but Olaf staid on the surface confused, well, until he was pulled under by his ackle that is.

The person coming down the stairs was Pitch Black, as he got to the docks, he noticed the children were missing.

He looked at the old man and the blue haired pirate.

"Where are the children?"

Weaseltown smiled.

"It's alright captain, well let 'em go"

Pitch gave them a dangerous glare, that neighter of them saw.

"What?" he said menacingly.

"We let 'em go" Weaseltown said, a smile still on his face.

Pitch chuckled at his men's stupidity.

"You. Let. Them. Go."

His men, thinking he was laughing with them, started chuckling also, until Pitch pointed his gun at them and shot.

Both pirates put their hands to their chests, afraid of the bullet that might have peirced it.

Feeling nothing, the Duke opened his eyes, and looked at his comrade, who had a whole in his chest and fell into the water.

As soon as Hades hit the water Pitch's voice echoed, but the captain hadn't said a thing.

"Weaseltown!"

The old man jumped "Yes?!"

Pitch looked at the old castle confused, he had heard stories of it being haunted, but only one boy knew how to mimic his voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, pretending to look confused.

"I am Pritchard Black! Captain of the Nightmare Queen!" boomed the voice.

"If you are Black, then who am I?" said the captain, trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"You, are a codfish" said Jack, before giggling in his usual voice.

"Tell me Black" said the reel captain getting into the boat "Do you have another name?"

"Aye?!" said Jack, still in the captain's voice.

"Vegetable" suggested Pitch.

"No"

"Mineral?"

"No"

"Man?"

"No!" shouted Jack, this time in his reel voice.

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary Boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy" said Pitch, stating it more then asking.

"Yes!" said Jack, standing up from his hiding place, not realising Pitch was behind him, gun at the ready "Do you give up?"

"Yes!" shouted Weselton from the boat.

"I am-"

Pitch was prepared to pull the trigger "History"

At that exact moment, Elsa ran in.

"Jack look out!"

Pitch pulled the trigger, but the bullet hit solid rock. Jack laughed at Pitch's confused expression as he flew around the room, but while they had been playing their little "game", the rest of Pitch's crew had come into the caslte and had let down the gates, and had brought in a huge cannon that was bizarrely playing epic death kind of music.

Pitch laughed.

"It is your requiem mass boy!"

Jack lunged at him sword at the ready, but the pirate blocked him.

"Ready to loose the other one?" said Jack, talking about the captain's hand.

"Not this time!"

With that, Pitch pushed Jack off him and they started exchanging hits. Whitch lead to Jack nearly chopping off the captains head.

Meanwhile, ShadowMan had jumped out of the boat, and had engaged into combat with Elsa who had blocked the man's blow with her sword. The man took this as an opportunity to taunt the girl.

"Hoohoo! Guurrly!"

This enraged the 15 year old, who stomped on the mans foot, and took the advantage in the fight.

"Who be you to call me _girly_!"

While these fights were under way, the other three were trying to open the gates, another one of the pirates, jumped at them, and sliced of Olaf's snowman's head.

"Snowgie!" shouted the blond boy in distress.

Enraged with what had happened to his toy, he hit the man with the body of the snowman in his privates. Which followed with Kristoff punching the man in the face.

Anna looked at the indian in utter amazement, to show her gratitude for helping her brother, she grabbed his face and snogged him, while Olaf looked at them in disgust.

Elsa, who was still in full combat, had been cornered onto the stairs, when her sword got stuck in some rocks. Eventually, with a lot of strength, she pulled it out, but with all the momentom, the sword cut the pirates face.

Elsa, horrified of what she had done, got up and started apologising. The pirate took out his gun, and shot, but the bullet actually hit the sword. The pirate tried to lunge at her again, but she threw the leftover hilt of the sword in the pirates eye, sending him back.

Anna finally pulled away from the snog, and Kristoff, going red, found himself filled with adrenaline, and without much of an effort, pushed open the gate, leaving the Darling siblings amazed.

Meanwhile, Jack and Pitch were still battling it out.

"If I were you" said Pitch dodging another one of Jacks attacks "I'd give up!"

Jack paried one of the captains attacks.

"If you were me" he said looking at the captain in disgust "I'd be ugly"

This enraged the captain even more. Who forced the boy against the wall, nearly slicing through his "noble intentions".

Jack then flew up, but there was no where to fly, which gave Black the time to catch him and throw him towards the canon's firering range.

The canon blew, and let out a ball, that then opened up into a net, that Jack couldn't help but spin into. And he fell into the water.

But Jack was smart ( **well, sort of** ) and he managed to cut himself out with his knife.

Meanwhile on the surface, Olaf had taken charge of things.

"GET THE BOAT!"he shouted, gesturing the object Weselton was sitting in while he watched the events.

The "children" (Elsa included) jumped onto the boat tossing the pirate out of it.

Jack had finally made it to the surface, helping himself out of the water thanks to skeletons and boots that were lying around the edge.

Wait

Boots?

He looked up, only to find the annoyingly smug face of captain Black. He pulled himself up and tried to stab the man in the head with his knife, but the man being taller and possibly stronger than him stopped him and in turn tried to crac his skull with his hook.

Elsa, seeing this scene, shouted at her the "crew" of the row boat

"Turn the boat around!"

As she said that, Pitch head butted Jack and knocked him down.

"Turn it around!" she shouted once more in a frenzy.

Pitch Black had thrown Jack onto some rocks, and no matter how much Jack resisted, Pitch brought down his hook and started cutting him from his right collarbone.

"And now Jack Frost" he said with a maniacal smirk "You. Shall. Die!"

Hearing this, all the pirates, took of their hats in respect. Just as the greasy haired man was going to plunge his hook in the boys gut, Jack just looked at Pitch as calm as any other day.

"To die, would be an awfully big adventure"

That's when Pitch heard it.

The deadly ticking!

He looked into the boys cristal blue eyes and all he saw was amusment.

Pitch looked at the entrance to the castle and saw the creature of his nightmares.

A giant crocodile!

"Shoot it!" he shreeked like a 5 year old girl.

His crew took no notice of his order, and jumped in the water for refuge.

Trying to ignore the giant beast, that had just plunged into the water, the Pirate turned back to kill the infuriating white haired boy, only to find that he had gone!

He looked back up at the entrance of the cave, only to see a boat with six children sailing out. One of these children was a seemingly 15 year old boy standing up and giving him a salute.

Just after he noticed this, the crocodile leeped at him, and started chasing him around the castle that he was now trapped in considering the fact that the gate had now closed on them.

"Weaseltown!" he shouted in despair.

The Duke, who was under a bridge with the rest of the crew just looked at the sky.

"It's tragic really"

 **A/N: And voila! Again, sorry for not updating earlier, and I hope you liked it.**

 **~Pinkcatsnowflake**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back for another chapter because twas long overdue and it's raining, and I'm camping, so there isn't much else I can do for you guys** **J**

 **Other than that, I hope for those of you that are on holiday that you're having a good time, and for those of you who aren't, well, I'm sorry and I hope this cheers you up**

 ** _(Shut up and get on with the chapter Nat!)_**

 **Okay voice in the back of everyone's head, I shall get on with it!**

 **Here's chapter 7!**

The younger children watched attentively as the elder Indian "Healed" Olaf's snowman.

"The warrior is wounded" said Dash intently "She is calling upon the power of the gods to heal the warrior, it's most impressive"

Olaf stared astonished as Dash explained what was happening, while his sister stole a glance at Kritoff, who was helping the elder with the "healing", both the 12 year olds blushed.

Then the elder stopped chanting and lifted the snowman up to Olaf.

"The warrior is healed" said Dash in Olaf's ear.

The blond boy stood up and took his plushy from the large lady, and hugged it.

"Aho!" shouted an Indian from within the crowd.

"Aho!" replied all the others, standing up and running outside to the feast that had been prepared for the outside the tent.

Until that moment, the two teenagers had been helping the other Indians prepare the feast, but as soon as the others burst out the tent, Elsa saw Jack walk out of the camp, gesturing for her to follow him. So, being the curious girl she was, she did.

"Jack?" she called, seeing him in tall grass, but all he did has gesture her to come closer and be quiet as he sunk into the grass.

The platinum blonde walked to where Jack had been.

"Ja-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, for she had been pulled down into the grass, and came face to face with the white haired boy.

She rolled her eyes, but the boy did not see for he had already started to crawl of through the plants, giving Elsa no other choice but to follow him.

They then arrived at a tree that was bursting with light. Jack took Elsa hand as they flew up to the tree.

Elsa looked into one of the holes in the bark, only to find some sort of beautiful fairy ball, two fairies were dancing/floating in the center of the room/tree.

From his side, Jack was no longer starring at the fairies, but at the wonder in the platinum blonde's eyes.

He then remembered a glimpse of his childhood, his parents, dancing in his living room, the same wonder in their eyes as in Elsa's.

He then got up, and waited for Elsa to follow him. Once she was facing him, he bowed down low, not taking his eyes of her, in turn, the girl curtsied. Then, remembering what he had learnt from his parents long ago, he brought her into hold and they started swaying to the fairy music. And bit by bit, with all the happy thoughts floating in their heads, they started to lift of the ground.

In a shadowed corner of the forest the two teenagers were dancing in, a certain pirate captain was staring at them.

He gasped "He does feel, Frost has found himself-"

He sat down next to a tree, which a heart broken fairy was sitting in, Tooth mumbled on about how much a boy could become heartless once they didn't need you anymore, she even mentioned the stupid girl's name.

"Elsa?" asked the pirate "And Pitch is still alone"

The captain then looked at the fairy, she was glowing a deep green color, the color of jealousy, and he knew why.

"You and I have business to discuss" Pitch said lifting the fairy on his hook, an evil smile on his face.

Elsa and Jack had flown over the trees now, neither of them had noticed for they were too entranced with the others eyes. Then, a cold breeze blew, making them both shiver, Jack swallowed.

"Elsa?" he said hesitatingly "It's only make belief right?"

Elsa looked confused "What?"

"Well, that you and I are-"Jack said, doing a small hand gesture in between them.

The girl's face fell.

"Oh" she said sadly "Well, yes, I suppose"

She then started to slowly float down, for her thoughts were no longer joyful.

Jack followed her down, his thoughts confused, why was she so sad? Was it something he said?

When both teens had landed, one question was swimming in Elsa's head.

"Jack?" she said looking up at the boy "What is it that you feel?"

The boy pretended to be confused "What?"

"You know what I mean Jack. What are your feelings?" said Elsa "Happiness, sadness, jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" said Jack "Tooth"

"Anger?" listed on Elsa

A twig sapped and the boy turned his back on the girl.

"Pitch" said Jack, answering the girl's question.

Elsa swallowed, for her last question was the most important.

"Love?"

Jack flinched, he had not heard that word for a very long time.

"Love?" he said, pretending to not know of the word.

"Love" said Elsa once more.

Jack turned to look at Elsa, but he could not look her in the eye, from fear of his heart to betray him.

"I have never heard of it" he said, trying to also convince himself.

But the platinum blonde wasn't going to give up there.

"I think you have Jack, and I also believe you have felt it for something or someone"

Elsa tried to get closer to Jack, but he flinched back and started to run through the forest, Elsa on his tail.

"Why do you have to go and ruin everything!" shouted the boy, more at himself than at Elsa "We have fun don't we? I taught you how to fight and to fly!"

Elsa now had tears running down her face

"But Jack there is so much more-"

"What more? What else is there?" shouted the boy, more out of confusion than anger.

"I don't know" admitted Elsa "I guess it becomes clearer when you grow up"

"Well I am not growing up!"

"But Jack-"

"No!" shouted the boy, making Elsa flinch "I always want to be a boy and have fun!"

Elsa had so much she wanted to say, but in that moment, all her dreams seemed to shatter.

"Go back and grow up if you want" said Jack, starting to fly.

"No Jack wait!"

"And take your stupid feelings with you!" he had now flown of.

 **A/N: So there we go! Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment in the reviews to give me your point of view on it.**

 **Lots of snowflakes and sunshine to you all!**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the awesome feedback with the last chapter, although a fair few of you did have a go at Jack for making Elsa cry, and I know there is no excuse for his behavior, but understand that he is acting that way because he is afraid of his feelings and he knows that he will have a huge decision to make, but that will come in the following chapters.**

 **Now I shall stop my ranting before the voice appears and tells me to shut up and get on with the chapter.**

 **So here is chapter 8!**

Jack might have said that he wanted Elsa to go back, but the truth was that he wanted her to stay, forever.

So he once again visited the room the three siblings shared, only to find Ms. Darling asleep in a big armchair by the window, her eyes tired from searching the heavens with Marshmallow curled up at her feet.

"Elsa" she mumbled in her sleep "Elsa"

Jack's face hardened.

"He can't both have her lady" he said, still confused about his feelings, but certain that the last thing he wanted was for Elsa to leave Neverland.

Slowly he started easing the open widow closed, making sure not to making sure not to make a noise.

Mary Darling was awoken by a faint click, like a door or window closing. Instantly she went to check her missing children's' beds.

"Olaf? Anna? Elsa?"

Marshmallow then noticed that the balcony window had been closed, he barked to get his mistress's attention.

Mary gasped "The window's closed!"

She ran to it, tugging desperately to get it open again.

On his side of the window, Jack was fighting to keep it closed.

"George!" shouted Mary in her struggle "George come quickly!"

George Darling came running into his children's bedroom in his dressing gown, and ran to his wife's aid.

"It must always stay open for them" said Ms. Darling "Always!"

Eventually, Jack gave up, for the two adults were too strong for him, and he felt that their strength of will might have also been stronger than his.

But how was that possible? All parents wanted was for their children to grow up, wasn't it?

But Elsa's parents seemed to actually care that their children had disappeared.

-x-

Meanwhile, in Neverland, Elsa had burst into tears, but why? She had often fought with boys and lost, so why was it so different with Jack? Why did she have a feeling like something in her chest had smashed to pieces?

Confused with all these emotions, and not wanting her siblings and the lost boys to see her in this state, she went to the only place that she knew she could be alone, the house the boys had built her.

So she ran through the forest, not realizing that a little jealous fairy was following her.

As soon as she had opened the door, she fell onto the leafy floor, not making sure the door was closed, and she cried herself to sleep.

-x-

As soon as Elsa woke up, she knew she wasn't in the forest, unless the forest sawed from side to side.

Hesitantly she opened the door, and she found herself on a ship, that she recognized for she had seen it not two days ago from the sky. But this time the decks were bare of the captain's crew, this was the Nightmare Queen.

She then heard a sober melody coming from the other end of the ship, carefully she left the safety of her small house.

Following the music, she ended up outside a door with a name that she had used in many of her stories.

 _Captain Pritchard Black_

Hesitating for a moment, she opened the door slowly.

There was a short, dark, narrow hallway that lead to a room, bursting with light and the sound of a piano and a terribly broken voice.

The first person she saw was an old man, his hair brushed back into a toupee. The man gestured her to be quiet, once she had reached him she had a complete view of the room, and of who was playing the piano, it was him, the man that haunted her stories.

Pitch Black

"Wrote it 'imself" said Weaseltown in her ear.

Just as the captain's comrade said this, Pitch finished his revolting song about pulling guts out of an innocent man with his hook.

"Elisabeth Darling" he said her name as if she was some sort of prize.

"I'd rather you call me Elsa, if you must call me anything" Elsa replied to the captain, trying to make herself sound more confident than she felt.

"Oh please!" said the captain "I didn't bring you here to have a shouting match" he gestured the table that was set with huge pieces of sea food and large fish, all looked cooked to perfection "Please sit down"

Remembering what her father had said about always accepting an invitation to dinner from a gentleman, but also forgetting what her mother had said about strangers, she carefully took a seat, wishing she was wearing something other than her now dirty baby blue knee length night gown.

"What is it that you wanted me here for then?" said the girl adding a "Sir" as an afterthought.

"I wanted to ask you what brought you to Neverland" he said, gesturing the Duke to pour him a glass of some sort of drink "I mean, I know it was Frost that brought you here but, what made you leave your darling parents and your precious future?"

Elsa was going to answer, but Weaseltown came beside her and opened a jug of bizarre drink.

"Muscat?"

Elsa looked at the drink in disgust, she had drunk small glasses of wine and champagne at the balls that her father had obliged her to go to, but she had been banned from spirits.

"I'm a young lady" she said, unsure of how to refuse without sounding rude"

"Oh" said the pirate in surprise "Rum then?"

Pitch seemed to get frustrated at his first mate "Duke, get out of the way" the captain then seemed to put up a pleasant façade "Sorry for the interruption, please continue my dear"

The captain's final words made her flinch, but she tried to stay focused on giving the pirate a valid answer.

"Well, my parents wanted me to grow up-"

"Oh growing up is such a bother!" said the captain, cutting her off "You've got expectations, and the pimples, and then the feelings come" he said picking his glass up "Frost is so lucky to not to be burdened by them"

Elsa, who had been looking down at the intricate cutlery, looked up at Pitch in shock.

Pitch looked at the blond that had tears building up in her eyes "Oh no" said the captain, putting his glass down "He cannot love, it's part of the riddle of his being"

For some reason, the pain that Elsa had had in her chest earlier in her chest cam e back, and the tears started flow down.

"Cigar?" asked Weaseltown, not being used to this kind of situation. His action lead to the captain plunging his hook into the guts of a huge lobster that was on the table, this made the pirate let go of the lid of the box, just missing his fingers.

During all of this, Elsa was just looking down at her lap. She heard movement, and a shuffle of big leather boots.

"There there" said Captain Black said, moving her hair out of her face with his hook "it doesn't have to be this way, there's always the option of becoming a pirate me hearty"

This made Elsa giggle lightly.

"Well, I've always thought of calling myself-"she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Pitch intently.

"Neck Cracker Carrie" she said with a small smile on her face.

The captain seemed pleased "Oh what a wonderful name!" he said standing up and looking at his first mate who tapped on his cup as a sign of applause "That's we'll call you if you join us" finished the captain.

"But what would I do?" asked the girl "I couldn't possibly be expected to pillage!"

The captain seemed to think "You could possibly, tell stories?"

-x-

"And they all lived happily ever after" finished Elsa, as the crew of the Nightmare Queen looked and listened to her intently as she finished the story about Cinderella, and the deck blew up with applause.

Elsa was amazed at the feedback for one of her stories, for she had never had the courage to tell them in front of a crowd before for she knew that it was frowned upon in her society.

Pitch guided her back to her cabin, as he assured her that he would give her time to make her decision.

"I assure you that none of my crew will follow you" said Pitch "My new obsession is you my dear, not Frost and his whereabouts"

A chuckle went across the ship, but Elsa was not sure if it was a laugh because the captain used to have an obsession with killing Jack or if it was because what the captain was saying wasn't the truth, Elsa hopped it was the earlier.

"What would mother think" said Elsa, trying to play along with the crew "Of me becoming a pirate"

The girl's comment seemed to go over the pirates' heads.

"Until we meet again, my dear"

Those were the last words that she heard the captain say before he closed the door.

But what she did not know, was that this whole conspiracy had only been possible thanks to a little rainbow colored fairy, who was now being kept hostage below deck, not knowing that she had now doomed her best, and only friend.

-x-

When Elsa finally woke up, it was daylight, and she could no work out if the encounter with the pirates was a dream or reality, she decided it must have been the later, for once she left her cabin, she could see large boot prints around her small house.

And then she realized that the boys must have been worried, so she quickly ran to the tree, without even checking if there were spies, because surely Captain Black would keep his word, surely the parrot in a not so far away tree that was watching her intently that she hadn't seen wasn't his, surely it would all be smooth sailing from here, right?

So without a second thought, Elsa opened the door to the hide out, not even thinking twice before going in.

-x-

But at the table, thinking back to her final words to the pirates, what would her mother think? But the more she thought about her mother, the less she could remember.

"Anna" she said calmly, but she was not heard over the ruckus that the others were making "Anna!"

The room went silent

"Yes?" she said, looking at her, paint and dirt coating he face.

Elsa swallowed "What is your father's name?"

Anna looked at her sister in confusion "My father's name?" she barely had to think two seconds before answering the question, with an name that was not the one Elsa was hopping to hear "Jack!"

This panicked the eldest Darling "Olaf? Who is your mother?"

There was a grumble from the side of the table where Anna sat, about Olaf getting the "easy question", but both Elsa and her little brother ignored them.

"You are my mother Elsa" said Olaf with an adorable little smile.

"And isn't she just first class!" said Dash over the shouting that had started again.

And that's when Jack flew in, holing like a wolf.

"There is a new pirate aboard the Nightmare Queen" said Jack, picking two swords out of a basket "The mermaids say she is called Neck Cracker Carrie"

All the younger children looked at each other "Another adventure guys! Come on!" shouted Nemo as the all got up to get swords of their own.

"Neck Cracker Carrie?" said Hiccup "She sounds quite fearsome"

This brought a smirk to Elsa's face.

"Na" said Jack "She's just a story teller"

This made the girl cross.

" _Just_ a story teller?" she asked in disgust "Neck Cracker Carrie could be a brave swordsman!"

This only made Jack laugh "Brave or not, I shall run her through" he said these last words while bringing one of his swords down onto a water melon that was on the table, slicing it in two.

Elsa could hardly control her rage now. She went to the other end of the room, and pulled out her own sword.

"Well brace yourself Jack Frost, for I am Neck Cracker Carrie!"

They all looked at her in confusion.

"Mother?" said the triplets in shock.

"Elsa?" said her sister in confusion.

Elsa just put on a contempt façade "It is true Anna, your sister has been invited, to piracy"

Jack just looked at her with a hurt stare, but to Elsa, it just felt like pay back.

"But mother!" said Jamie "Black is a fiend!"

"And a bounder!" added Dash.

While the boys had been warning her, Jack had come closer to Elsa, looking at her as if she had destroyed all his hopes and dreams.

"On the contrary" said Elsa, looking at Jack straight in the eyes "I find Captain Black, to be a man of _Feeling_ "

Jack looked at her shocked, then he lunged at her. He himself didn't know if it was out of anger or frustration or even confusion, but it happened, and he was going to regret it later.

Elsa, who hadn't been expecting Jack's outburst, lost her grip on her blade, making it clatter to the floor, giving Jack the opportunity to put his sword to her throat. All the other children gasped.

"Mother and Father are fighting again" said Nemo.

Elsa tried to keep her calm, for could feel the blade grazing her skin.

"Sir, you are both ungallant, and deficient" she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"How am I deficient?" asked Jack, anger lacing his voice.

Elsa shook her head "You're just a boy"

Jack's grip on his sword lessened, and he let the sword drop from Elsa's throat.

"Are you ready to be a pirate mother?" asked Olaf.

Elsa looked at her brother and sister

"No" at this Jack smiled but then "We're going home"

Jack stood there frozen, was she seriously thinking of leaving Neverland? Of leaving him?

Elsa went over to her siblings who had been protesting.

"Leave _Neverland_?"

She kneeled down to be at Olaf's level "We must" she said, her voice filled with sadness and regret "We have forgotten our parents"

Jack heard this, and realized what she was saying was true, what could he remember about his parents? Barely the color of their eyes.

"We must leave at once" said Elsa "Before we, in turn have forgotten"

Anna stood up from where she had kneeled down too, her face filled with realization "I've forgotten, my parents" she looked at her sister "We must leave!"

"No!" all the lost boys started surrounding them, as if it would stop them from leaving.

Jack turned around, he could feel he had brought this on himself.

"If you wish it" he said, it was barely audible over the shouting of the boys, but it was heard.

" _'If you wish it'_?" asked Dash incredulously

Jack could feel that if he didn't leave soon, the boys would see a side that they had never seen before, the weak side he had only let one person see, the person who was now ready to leave him.

"IF YOU WISH IT!" he said, his voice braking at the end, just as he flew off, not seeing the hurt look Elsa was giving him, she had been sure he would fight to keep her here, so why hadn't he?

 **A/N: Wow, that's a lot of writing!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much to those who reviewed on the last chapter and gave Jack a piece of their mind, so many thanks to Elsa Lovers Fans, Elsa Fanlovers, joyfuljellybean, Thumbelina Lover, TPATFan16, and all the others that I might hav left out because you didn't leave a review but read the chapter, you're all amazing, and as you can see, Jack got what was coming for him.**

 **Lots of Pay back and revengynous to your enemies**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	11. Chapter 9

Pitch, contempt with his devious plan, scanned his collection of hooks. He showed them all to his first mate, but Weaselton shook his head at all of them. Then the captain picked up a double hook, with ridges in the blades, he showed it to the older man, who smirked evilly with him. Pitch turned his head so that he was facing Tooth, who was desperately trying to free herself from a lantern.

"Don't fret my dear" said the man "With Frost gone, we'll both be free"

-x-

Jack walked into the main room in the hideout, the others were all talking in a circle, the lost boys all had pleading faces, and the three Darlings had eyes filled with understanding.

Elsa then noticed him, and gave him a small smile. The others noticing her change looked up, and then they all stood up.

"Jack" said Elsa taking a step in front of the boys "We were wondering, what if you came back with us?"

Jack looked at them all, they all wanted to leave? To grow up?

"Can we Jack?" asked Dash "Please"

The white haired boy looked at them all, all their faces filled with hope.

He sighed "If you wish it"

All the boys gasped as Elsa smiled down at them.

"Get your things!" she said, and they all ran off.

Elsa then walked up to him "You too Jack"

The boy knew that she wanted him to go with her, but could he? After so much time? Could he face not flying? Not having fun? Not staying a boy?

"Would they send me the school?" he asked

Elsa swallowed "Yes"

"Then" he said warily "To an office?"

Elsa nodded "I suppose so"

"Soon I shall be a man" he said, the pain in his voice showing.

Elsa looked up at him tears evident in her eyes, for she knew that it was stupid to have even thought.

He stepped away from her "You can't catch me and make me a man"

"Jack-" said the platinum blonde, in a final hope of reasoning with him.

The boy stared at her "I always, want to be a boy, and have fun"

"You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend" said Elsa, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

-x-

Pitch's spy parrot, was happily munching on the left over food from the captain's encounter with the eldest Darling child, when it was disturbed by someone tapping on glass. The creature looked up, only to see a small rainbow colored fairy making rude gestures at him. This enraged the bird, so much so that he went to the lantern that the fairy was kept in, and decided to give her a piece of his mind.

The stupid animal, opened the "cage", and tried intimidating the pixie. But at soon as he leaned into the container, Tooth flew out, kicked him into the lantern and shut him in it, leaving her free to go and stop Captain Black's plan.

-x-

As soon as Jack had found out that Elsa had been in touch with his mortal enemy, he had posted a guard fairy outside the hide out. Unfortunately, this same pixie, had not seen the dark figure that was looming behind him, and all it took was a whispered phrase to kill the poor creature.

"There's no such thing as fairies" said Pitch, watching with a smirk as the fairy lost its glow and died, giving him full access to the secret hideout.

-x-

The boys and Elsa were finally ready to leave, wanting a moment alone with Jack, she had sent the younger children outside.

"Jack?" she said "there's still time for you to change your mind"

The boy ignored her, and continued to carve a wooden crocodile.

The girl sighed, but still, she picked a flower, and filled it with water.

"Don't forget, your medicine" her voice broke at the end.

After a few minutes, Jack looked up, but she was already gone.

-x-

Elsa slowly emerged from the hideout, her head low so the boys would not see her cry, but then she noticed, there was no noise. She looked up, only to see them tied up. She then noticed a figure behind her, and she realized, she was surrounded by pirates!

"Surprise!" said Scar who then grabbed her and tied her up like the rest of them, and then she was faced with Pitch.

"A new era begins" he said his voice a snarl "Take them away"

And so they were, and Elsa's eyes filled with guilty tears, for she knew that she had lead them there.

-x-

Pitch had found a way into the hideout which had lead him above where Frost was sleeping, the "floor" was filled with different sized wholes, luckily for the pirate, there was one big enough for his arm, just above where the stupid boy was sleeping.

He leaned down, and tried to dig his hook into the boy's skull, he tried again and again, but his arm was simply too short. He looked around, and then he noticed a flower, filled with sweet liquid, he leaned over it and pulled out a small flask from his pocket, what was in this flask? Well, 'less he should be taken alive, Black always carried upon his person a deadly poison, brewed from the black of his eye, a mixture of malice, jealousy and disappointment, it was instantly fatal and without antidote.

The pirate opened his flask of black liquid, and let a single drop fall into the liquid, and then he disappeared, once he was sure that it had taken the same color as the rest of the drink.

Not long after, Jack woke up, hitting his head on the low ceiling above his bed.

"Ah!" he shouted in pain "I was not asleep!" he then added, but then noticed that no one was there.

-x-

Tooth had flown as fast as she could and had made it to the hideout, just as she saw Pitch put his poison back into his pocket. The fairy gasped in horror and flew into the hideout.

Meanwhile, Jack had looked around, but the only thing that was left was the medicine Elsa had left him, at first he ignored it, but then he realized that he had not been kind enough to say goodbye, surely he could make an effort and drink his medicine?

So he lifted the flower to his mouth, and just as he was going to tip it in, a spark flew in, and kept his mouth closed.

"Ugh! Tooth!" said the boy, grabbing his best friend by the wings, and flinging her across the room, thinking that all she wanted to do was keep him from the medicine that would make him healthier, so he brought the flower to his lips again, and Tooth got in the way of it, but this time, it poured down the poor fairies throat.

Jack threw the flower to the ground "You drank my medicine!"

But then he realized that Tooth wasn't acting too good, she coughed and spluttered, and landed on a shell. Jack crawled up to where she was lying on the table.

"Tooth? Why is your light going out?" he asked worriedly

He then leaned to touch her, but brought his hand away "Tooth, why are you so cold?" he then grabbed a candle and put it next to her "Stay warm Tooth, stay warm"

The last thing Tooth did before her light went out was smile at her friend, because she realized that for the first time he had been in Neverland, he had started to grow taller.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! So this fic is nearly finished, I'm planning on 2 more chapters and an Epilogue to finish it. I know it's sad, and the fic is pretty short, but I really hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've been writing it.**

 **Now next chapter I will have a very important question to ask you, but that will have to wait.**

 **Lots of dreams and fairy dust**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	12. Chapter 10

As Jack walked out of the den carrying Tooth, tears built up in his eyes. He had done this to her, if he had listened to her, and if he hadn't banished her, she would have never died.

He gently placed her on the ground, the tears now running down his cheeks.

"Please come back" he whispered "Forgive me Tooth, I'm so sorry"

Jack had never felt more alone in his life, Elsa had left and now Tooth was dead, all because of him.

In despair and hope that someone would hear him, he shouted

"TOOTH!"

-x-

Meanwhile, out in the water, the pirates were preparing the plank to get rid of the children. Pitch walked up to Elsa who was tied to the mast.

"There's still room for a story teller" he said caressing the girl's cheek

"I'd rather die!" spat the girl glaring at the pirate.

"Shame" said the captain before being interrupted by the Duke

"Captain! Look at the sky!"

Pitch looked up, just as black clouds coated the sky above them.

"And look at the water!"

The captain ran to the opening where they had placed the plank and looked at the huge waves of the sea. Then the air shook with a boy's despaired cry.

"Frost must be dead!" said Weaselton with excitement.

The children gasped "No! That's not possible!" they all shouted.

In that moment, Elsa was relieved to be tied to the mast, for if not she would have sunk to her knees, how could Jack be dead? He was better than that.

But then, as if to confirm the pirates' hopes, it started to snow.

"Ship's company!" shouted Pitch Black "Hats off! A moments silence for our fallen enemy, Jack Frost"

There was silence for barely a moment before the captain announced "We sail at Dawn!"

At that, sails were dropped, and hats were thrown into the air, all cheered but the ones who really cared.

-x-

( A/N: So this is going to be a bit of I dialogue in between Jack and Elsa, but since they're in different places it's a bit complicated so when the writing is normal, it's when it's on the boat, in _italic it's in the forest_ , sorry for the complications)

 _Jack had leaned over where his best friend lay to protect her from the snow._

 _"I do believe in fairies, I do I do" he mumbled a couple of times._

"No no no!" insisted Shadow man "Girlies always go first!"

All the pirates were debating who should walk the plank first, and honestly, if it meant not having to be around these pirates anymore, Elsa didn't mind dying first.

 _"I do believe in fairies, I do I do" said Jack, a single tear falling from his eyes, he then sat up and looked up at the sky as a lightning bolt flashed, he repeated his words like a mantra, only this time with more determination "I do believe in fairies, I do I do!"_

As lightning stuck, Elsa suddenly felt like the despair of Jack being dead was wrong, and he was telling her to repeat his words.

"I do believe in fairies"

The pirates looked at her in confusion.

"You what?" asked Scar.

"I do believe in fairies!" she repeated.

 _"I do believe in fairies"_

"I do believe in fairies!" she said once more, urging the others to join her in her 'rebellion' "I do! I do!"

Anna looked into her sisters eyes, and she saw what she had not seen in a long time in those cyan blue eyes, she saw hope, and mumbled what her sister was saying "I do believe in fairies"

 _"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!"_

On the boat, the children had followed Elsa's lead and started chanting the words, making the pirates step away from where they were attached to the deck. Then one of them, who always rhymed stepped forward.

"Stop that gab or I'll run you though!" he shouted "Believe in fairies, I do I do!"

 _"I do believe in fairies I do I do!"_

-x-

Even in London, where children were safely in their beds, Jack's message got through. All those who truly believed in the extraordinary creature, found themselves telling all.

Even George Darling, who was in a board meeting suddenly let out the chant.

"I do believe in fairies" he said "I do! I do!"

And even the children's aunt Helen, who was in the bath chanted

"I do believe in fairies"

-x-

 _"I do! I do!"_

Alarmed by the chanting on the deck, Pitch came storming out of his quarters, and was shocked by the sight on the deck.

 _As Jack saw the sun coming out, his chanting became stronger, and more determined than before._

 _"I do believe in fairies! I do I do!"_

 _He looked down and noticed Tooth's wings starting to glow once more, he picked her up but he still didn't stop "I do believe in fairies"_

"I do believe in fairies!"

-x-

"I do believe in fairies! I-" Jack then stopped when he saw the light return completely to Tooth's entire being and she opened her eyes "Oh Tooth you're alive!"

Tooth then started tickling the boy, making sure not to be crushed, but she refused to see those tears stain his cheeks any longer.

 **A/N: So that's the before last chapter finished, now here is the most important question I was telling you about:**

 **Should Jack stay in Neverland, or go back to London with the others?**

 **Be wise with your answers people, and enjoy the chapters while they last.**

 **Lots of fairy tickles and Ice cold water.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	13. Chapter 11, Final Chapter

**A/N: Hi! So here is the last chapter. And can I just point out that saying "Finally another chapter" to me in the reviews isn't a way to get them faster, I know I update slow, and that it's annoying, I know from experience, but saying that is never a help. And by the way, if you, yes you, you know who you are, if you're not happy with the way I placed the characters, then don't read the story, I really do not care.**

 **(*Deep breath*) Sorry about that, I just had to get that of my chest, if not, thanks to all who replied to my question, and you'll see what happens, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Final chapter here we go!**

Pitch watched in horror as the sun came out once more, his crew and the children still chanting behind him, then he realized that they had all thought wrong.

"He's alive!" shouted the pirate, making the others silent, then he made his way violently to where Elsa was tied up "Why is he? What is he?" he then grabbed the girl under her chin "We'll have one last story before you die, the story of Jack Frost"

Elsa refused to give him what he wanted, but he then lifted her up by her neck "Once upon a time?" said the pirate, and Elsa had no choice but to do what the captain wanted.

"Once upon a time-" repeated the girl before being cut off by the Duke.

"Brutes! Neck Cracker Carrie is gonna tell us a story!"

Hearing this, the entire crew cheered, and sat themselves down in front of her.

The girl then continued her story "There was a boy named Jack Frost, who decided, not to grow up-"

The pirate then planted is hook in the wood behind her "Skip the prologue" he said menacingly.

The girl gulped, but did as he said "So, h-he flew away to the Neverland, w-where the pirates are-"

"Oh!" said a pirate raising his hand "Was one of those pirates called Frollo?"

The girl nodded "Yes"

The pirate got excited "Did ya hear that captain? I, am in a story!"

He had no time to say more, for the captain simply shot him out of annoyance, making the boys (and Anna) shout for he had fallen onto their feet.

"What fun he must have had" said the captain to Elsa.

"Yes, b-but he was r-rather lonely"

"Lonely?" asked the captain, and then he understood "He needed an Elsa"

Then another pirate, Shan Yu, made the mistake of speaking up "I need an Elsa" he mumble, and he too was then shot by the captain.

"Why an Elsa?" asked the pirate.

"He liked my stories" said Elsa timidly.

"What stories?" asked Pitch, losing patients.

Elsa hesitated before she answered "Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty-"

"Love Stories?" asked Captain Black incredulously.

"Adventures!" said Elsa "Where good triumphs over evil!"

The other children on the deck cheered, well, before Hiccup was being choked that is.

"They all ended in a kiss" said Pitch in disgust

Elsa's eyes widened as she gasped, as did the pirate's as he realized.

"He does feel" he said with a smirk "He feels about you"

He then sliced through the ropes that were holding her to the mast, a lifted her up by her hair, and turned himself so they were facing the rest of the pirates.

"She told him stories, he taught her to fly" he then put his hook to her throat "How?"

"You just think happy thoughts, they lift you into the air!" lied the girl.

"Alas I have no happy thoughts!" hissed the captain in her ear.

"That, brings, you, down!" spat the girl.

He put his hook closer to her neck "How else?"

The other children gasped "No!" they shouted, but all the captain did was bring his hook even closer to Elsa's neck.

"Fairy Dust! You need Fairy dust!" shouted Olaf in despair.

"Olaf!" shouted the others in horror of him reveling the truth.

The man chuckled darkly, then pulled on Elsa's hair so she was looking up at him "What of Frost?" he snarled "What happy thoughts bring him down?"

"He has no unhappy thoughts" replied the girl.

"What if his Elsa," said the pirate "Walks the plank?"

The crew cheered, and the boys and Anna objected, but they were not heard.

The captain then covered the girl's eyes, and pushed her out onto the center of the plank, him right behind her with his sword to her back.

"You know" said the captain said as Elsa turned to 'face' them "I really am terribly sorry about this"

Just as he was about to push her of, he heard it, the sound of his nightmares.

 _Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc_

Pitch backed up onto the safety of the ship, leaving Elsa on the end of the plank with the sun setting behind her.

Once he was safe, he chuckled "The irony" he said "It comes for Black, and gets a story"

He then stamped on the plank, making Elsa nearly lose balance

"No!" shouted Anna, trying to fight against the grip of the pirate holding her.

The captain stamped again, this time harder than before, and it made the girl fall, towards her death.

After a few moments, and hearing nothing, Weselton looked at the captain

"Did you hear her hit the water? Cause I didn't" he mumbled.

The two then looked at the ocean below them, but saw no ripples.

"The beast has swallowed her whole" stated the captain, for there was no other explanation.

The two laughed manically, but only until the tic-toc-ing started again.

"Starboard side!" shouted a pirate, and they all rushed to the other side of the ship, but saw nothing.

"It looks for more cap'ain!" shouted another

"Then let's give it more" said Pitch with a smirk "Move the plank!"

As four pirates ran to follow the captain's orders, Pitch walked over to the protesting children "Silence! Pewling spawn" he snarled as he went and grabbed Olaf "I'll show you the path to dusty death!"

He then cut the boy's hands free from where he was tied and lifted him up by the collar. But just as he turned around, he heard the tic-toc-ing again, but this time, it came from above, the creature must have got his hands on fairy dust!

As if to confirm his fears, a huge crocodile shadow past over one of the sails.

Forgotten, Olaf was dropped on the floor.

"Into the rigging with ya! Hunt it down!" shouted Pitch "Move you scabs!"

And so, as asked, the entire crew climbed up into the rigging, leaving Black on the deck with the 'spawn'

He stomped past the children, knocking Anna down as he went. But once he had walked past the mast, a figure came down from the sky. It was no other than Jack, carrying Elsa. The children gasped in joy. But this alerted the captain, and he turned around, walking towards the children, who tried, but failed to look 'natural'.

Luckily for Jack and Elsa, one of the pirates in the rigging panicked as the beast got closer to him, and he fell of the pole he was standing on, shrieking like a schoolgirl, which naturally caught itch's attention, giving them the time to run to their posts, the weapons room for Elsa, and the boys (and girl) for Jack

After a moment, the captain turned back towards the children, who looked sort of suspicious, but hearing the ticking pass over his head, he realized he had better things to do than worry about a few children.

-x-

Up in the rigging, Scar was close to where the beast was, in fact, it was coming towards him through the sail!

"It's here cap'ain!" shouted the man.

The captain shot at the sail, in hope of hitting the creature.

"Devil! Demon! Accursed beast!" shouted Scar "Your time is up!"

But scar was surprised to not see a life size crocodile, but only a carving of one, supporting a pocket watch, and from behind it appeared Tooth. How else was the crocodile going to fly?

-x-

On the deck, Pitch was facing the white haired boy.

"So, Jack Frost" he said "This is all your doing?"

"Aye, Pitch Black" replied Jack with a smirk "It's all my doing"

"Proud and insolent youth" said the captain pulling out his sword "Prepare to meet thy doom!"

Jack then pulled out his own sword and lunged at Pitch "Have at thee!"

They exchanged a few blows, before the rest of the crew came down from the rigging and surrounded Jack, their swords at his throat.

"Leave him!" shouted Pitch "He's mine!"

Jack smiled "Now!"

And from the weapons room, the Lost Boys and the Darling siblings ran out, shouting and attacking, more than one pirate at a time for some of them.

After his initial shock, Pitch went back to battling Jack, who always had the upper hand, sometimes literally since he was in the air.

Meanwhile, the duke, who was not a fighter, but more of a runner, had grabbed all the treasure he could carry, and was running to one of the life boats, but was stopped but Olaf pointing a sword at him, and tutt-ing at him. The pirate than gave in his treasure, and walking willingly up the plank.

"I never wanted to be a pirate anyway" he confessed "I'm gonna spend the rest of my days, doing good works"

He then jumped of the plank by his own free will.

-x-

Tooth doing her part as well. Pulling pirates by their ears or hair was easy for a fairy, and she was a strong one as well.

Just as she had pulled another one of the deck, she was grabbed by a huge hand and lifted into the air.

Then Pitch shook of her fairy dust onto him, and he started to fly up to where jack had started battling another pirate, since he had gotten bored with Pitch.

"It's Black! He flies!" he shouted as he got closer to Jack, who was taken of gard and pushed into a sail "And he likes it"

Pitch lunged for him with his hook, but Jack was gone.

Pitch was then pushed in the back.

"You wanna fly?" said Jack laughing "Lets fly!"

He then flew of around the ship, Pitch in tow. He then stopped and they exchanged another few blows

"Not bad" laughed Jack "For an old man!"

This enraged the pirate, who held onto the boy's sword with his hook, but Jack then started spinning, leading them both closer to the ship again.

"I know what you are Frost!" shouted the captain

"I'm the best there ever was!" relied Jack

"You're a tragedy" corrected Pitch as they flew into the sails

Jack laughed as he grabbed a rope "Me?" he asked then sliced the rope "Tragic?"

A beam came swinging towards the pirate, but he easily missed it.

"She was leaving you Frost!" he shouted, stopping Jack in hi tracks.

"Your Elsa, was leaving you"

They both looked down to the girl, smiling and sword fighting on the deck.

"Why should she stay?" said Pitch "What have you to offer, you are, incomplete"

The pirate lunged for Jack, who barely had the power to fight back, "She'd rather _grow up_ then stay with you!" he then flung him against one of the masts.

"Lets us now take a peep into the future" said Pitch to Jack who barely had the power to stay afloat against the mast "what is this I see, why 'tis the fair Elsa, she's in her nursery, the windows shut!"

Jack lunged for the captain with the last ounces of his strength "I'll open it!" he shouted in despair.

"I'm afraid the widow is barred" said the captain, taking control of Jack's blade.

"I'll call out her name!" shouted Jack

"She can't hear you" insisted evilly Pitch.

"No!"

"She can't _see_ you" said Captain Black

"Elsa!"

"She's _forgotten_ all about you!" finished the captain.

"Stop! Please!" said Jack, shaking his head "Stop it!"

Pitch then kicked Jack with such force that he teared through the sail, to the side where the sun was no longer shinning.

Pitch then looked round the sail "What is this I see?" he taunted "there is another in your place"

Jack looked up at the pirate as he unwillingly got lower and lower I n the air.

"He is called" snarled Pitch "Husband!"

Jack tried to fight against the captain, but he had no more strength, and he was hardly of the ground, so when Pitch Black gave his final blow, it made the teen collapse onto the deck. All the other fights stopped. The children looked in horror as Pitch put his blade to Jack's throat, forcing him to his feet.

The captain then kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying against the mast. The children tried to go help him, but they were held back by the pirates, Elsa in particular was hard to keep under control since she was in hysterics. Pitch then hit him in the head with his hook, sending all the children crazy. Jack fell to his knees, his head in his hands, but it was soon lifted by Pitch who then hissed in his ear.

"You die alone" he said, and then glanced at Elsa who was being held by Gaston to his right "And unloved"

He then pulled the boy's head so he could look into the girl's eyes. But Elsa who refused to see him in pain, turned her head away, but it was forced in that direction by the pirate holding her.

Jack looked at her confused, why did she not want to look at him? He had sworn that she loved him, had he been wrong?

Pitch turned him away from her "Just like me" he said.

He then threw the boy hard onto the deck. And all the children looked away, all but Elsa, who was crying, but needed to see Jack's eyes before he left.

Pitch then raised his hook, ready to slice into the boy gut, his eyes turning entirely black.

But Elsa wasn't prepare to let Jack die, so instinctively, she brought her head back as hard as she could against Gaston's nose, hitting it with a sickening crack, and hung onto the captains arm, who looked at her in annoyance. He then flung her too onto the deck beside Jack.

"Silence all!" said the captain "For an Elsa's farewell"

Elsa turned so she was on her side, and facing the boy "Jack, I'm sorry I must grow up" she said "But, this belongs to you"

She then brought her closed fist to his cheek, but was pulled up by Pitch.

"It is just a thimble" she said innocently.

Pitch laughed "How like a _girl_ " he said as the rest of the crew laughed "By all means, my beauty, give Jack Frost, your _precious thimble_ " he said the last part mockingly.

She then leaned back down and whispered in his ear.

"This is yours, and it always will be" she said before opening her hand placing it on his cheek. She then placed on his lips, her own, under the incredulous stare of all.

She then broke the kiss, looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"That was no thimble!" said Anna with a fare away gaze.

"That was her hidden kiss" finished Olaf with a smile.

They all then looked up as the stars all seemed to surround the top of the ship. Pitch lifted Elsa by her neck, and they all watched as Jack started to glow, pink, a huge smile on his face.

The lost boys all stepped back.

"Brace yourselves, lads" said Dash

"'Tis a powerful thing!" said Nemo.

Pitch looked down at Jack "Frost, you're _pink_ " he stated the obvious.

The left overs of the crew surrounded Jack in confusion, as Tooth flew out of Hiccup's hand and rang the huge bell that was on the deck, letting the boys know that it was time to duck, which they all did, and just in time to.

Jack, who was glowing brighter and brighter then let go of the power that had built up in him, flinging all the pirates over board, all except Pitch, who got caught in the rigging. The boy then flew up, and sighed, he had never felt so alive, and mostly, so loved. Pitch was wrong, as he always was.

He then flew back down and picked up two swords, and flew to where pitch was caught up, and sliced through the ropes, and handed him one of the swords.

Pitch then lunged at him.

"NO!" he shouted "I've won!"

Jack easily flew over him, and then blocked his next blow "You are old" he said.

"But I won!" he said like a child.

On the deck below, Hamish repeated what Jack had said "Old!"

Jack blocked Pitch's sword again but this time he spun him around "And alone!"

"Alone!" repeated Hubert.

Jack then flung Pitch over the ocean.

"No!" shouted the man "I won! I won! I-"

He was then cut off by the crocodile of his nightmares leaping out of the water to get to him, but he was still out of reach.

Elsa looked at the captain and smirked "Done for"

Pitch started to panic as the beast kept jumping for him "Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts?" he hesitated "Ripping! Killing! Choking! Lawyers! Dentists!"

It had started to work, but the children on the deck started chanting "Old! Alone! Done for!"

But still, Pitch tried to find happy thoughts.

"Um- Killing! Pus! Children's blood! Puppy's blood! Bunny's blood! Disease!"

"Old! Alone! Done for!"

"Kittens dashed on spikes!" he tried again, but realized he was descending more than ascending "No! Snakes, cockroaches, venom and Pox!"

"Old! Alone! Done for!"

"White death! Black Death! Any death!" he tried "A nice cup of tea!"

"Old! Alone! Done for!"

Pitch then resigned himself "Old, alone-"

He crossed his hands over his chest "Done for"

He then dropped into the beast's mouth, who swallowed him whole.

On the boat, the children cheered, they had beaten Pitch Black, all on their own!"

"Brimstone and gall!" shouted the voice of the captain "Silence you dogs!"

The children looked up and all they saw was their good friend smiling at them

"Or I'll cast anchor on you" said Jack, the biggest of smiles on his face.

The children surrounded him "We won!" they all shouted.

"Ready to cast of?" asked Jack.

"Aye aye captain!" they all said running of, all but one.

Elsa stared at Jack, somehow, she was sure he had been shorter when they had first come to Neverland, but maybe it was all in her head, instead she smiled "Oh, the cleverness of you"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. He then brought two fingers to his lips and whistled towards the forest. The jungle then erupted with light as all the fairies flew up and came to the ship, putting back together ripped sail, and lifting the ship out of the water and into the sky, and they were on their way back to London.

-x-

As the Darling siblings came through their window, they noticed that the armchair and the spot on the floor beside it was not empty.

"Mother" said Anna in realization

Olaf then kneeled down "Marshmallow!"

The children then looked around the nursery and saw that it was exactly like they had left it.

Their mother then gasped in her sleep, a sign that she was about to wake up.

"Let us break it to her gently!" said Elsa with a smile, she then went and put her sword with her wooden one in her old toy box and hopped into bed.

He r brothers did the same, and they were about to lie down when they saw each other's hats, pointed them out, took them off, and they lay down.

That is when Mary Darling woke up, waking her dog up as well.

"Oh, Marshmallow" she said "I dreamt my little ones had come back" she said as she stood up out of her chair and looked at her children's occupied beds "I dreamt that they were asleep in their beds" she then allowed herself to believe what she had hoped impossible "But they will never come back"

And she left the room.

The three siblings did not understand how she could not see them, but you see, she saw them in their beds so often in her dreams, that she thought that this was just the dream hanging around her still.

But then she realized, they did not look so real in her dreams, so she ran back to the room, and she found her children, standing there in a line, and she did not care for the dirt on their faces, or the feathers in their hair, all she knew was that her babies, her darling children had come back.

"Hello mother" said Anna a smile on her face "It really is us"

Their mother then collapsed into tears as she ran and surrounded her children in a warm hug.

"George!" she shouted to her husband "George come quickly!"

And the man of the house came rushing into the nursery, prepared to have to open the window again, but he saw it was open, and that his wife was not struggling. He slowly turned around and found his wife with his three children in her arms.

"We're back father" said Olaf with a smile "Did you miss us?"

"You're back" said George, trying to stay calm, since was the head of the house "Good, Excellent. Well done"

He then put his hand out for Anna to shake, so his youngest daughter stood up, and took her father's hand, she shook it and then went and hugged her father, who hugged her in return, and started to cry.

"Oh, my angels" he said kneeling down, embracing his son, who also came over for a hug "Of course I missed you!"

He then looked up the where Elsa was kneeling with her mother, for she was unsure of if he had missed her also. Her question was answered when her father put out his hand to take her into the hug as well.

The voice of Aunt Helen was heard from down the hall "All right, boys, follow me" she said "Keep your hands of that wall paper!" she came into the room, six boys in tow "The silliest thing!" she said with a laugh "these young gentlemen saw that-" she then stopped as she noticed that her nieces and nephew were truly back "You're back" she finished.

She then burst into hysterical laugher, and hugged each one of them to make sure they were truly there. Elsa then got up and stood next to the boys.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce the Lost Boys" she said, mumbled a 'hats' which they took of "May I keep them?"

Her father stood up first "Well I-I-"

Her aunt and mother then stood up.

He turned to his wife "I mean, the expense"

Her aunt then cut in "Think of the neighbors"

Her father then turned towards his sister "Dash the neighbors!" he said carelessly, then laughed "And dash the expense!" he then opened his arms towards the six children waiting with anticipation "Welcome to the family boys!"

The room was then filled with cheers, and 'thank you's.

But then Aunt Helen noticed one short blond figure by the door, looking very sad.

"What is it child?" she asked.

"I couldn't find the house" said the boy "And now everyone has a mother, except me"

Luckily, Tooth sent a little magic towards the woman, making her know what to say.

"Is your name, Dash?" asked Helen.

The boy looked up at her "Yes" he replied.

"Then I am your mother" she said, a smile on her face.

Dash looked at the woman "How do you know?" he asked.

Elsa's aunt took a deep breath "I feel it in my bones"

Dash gasped "Mother!" he then hugged his new found mother, out of fear of losing her.

There couldn't have been a lovelier sight, but there was no one to see it, except a strange white haired boy staring in at the window.

Jack Frost had countless joys, that other children can never know, but he was looking at the one k=joy he had barred himself from.

Jack sighed, one day he would come back for Elsa, and they too would have their happily ever after, but right now he was still a boy, and she was growing up.

He then prepared to fly off, but Elsa saw his shadow at the window, and she ran to it, no one notice, for they were too overjoyed to notice her go.

"Jack!" she called, making him turn around "You won't forget me will you?"

Jack smiled "Me, Forget? Never"

This brought a smile to the girls face.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Sooner than you think"

And those were the last words spoken in between them, and those were the words that neither of them forgot.

 **A/N: And voila! Last chapter finished, I really really hope you liked it. Now if you're choice wasn't picked, I'm really sorry, but thinking on it a bit during the night, I thought this would be a good ending, now the epilogue will probably be posted on Saturday since I've started classes again, and I am kinda over run with stuff during the week.**

 **Oh and BtW, I have two other fics on the go, the prologues are already posted, and I was hoping you could help me pick which one I should start on first, they're called "Comic-con Madness" and "Whatever happened to forever?" they're both Jelsa fics and they both have potential.**

 **So lots of Hopes and dreams to all**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	14. Epilogue

Three years had passed since Elsa had seen Jack, three years of her waking up every night to go check her window, and every night, she believed a little less that he would come back.

But not all was sad during these three years of them all growing up, for how could George and Mary Darling fit nine children in a small house in the center of London? So they had no choice but to move to the country, into a huge farm house, where all their children's dreams came true, well at a limit.

Olaf had been able to get a beautiful white Shetland pony, which named Snowgie and he rode it every day, and brought everywhere.

Hiccup got a cat, which he got instead of a dragon but he didn't to mind. He named it Toothless, and even it was now grown into a beautiful black Persian, it was still as playful as when he was just a kitten.

The triplets however were much easier to satisfy. All Harris, Hamish and Hubert wanted, were cakes, cakes all the time. So their mother did as they asked, for how could she say no?

Nemo found a pond at the end of the garden, where he put some fish, he would go there every day, rain or shine, and talk to them. And sometimes, when his father wasn't looking, he would swim with his pets, as content as he could be.

Jamie managed to persuade his parents to get two rabbits, a boy and a girl, one he named after their fairy friend, Tooth, and the other, well, he didn't go too far on the last one, he named him Bunny. And the spring after they had got them, Tooth had lots of rabbit babies, which Jamie called at first Bunny-tooths, but then turned into Baby-tooths, but both names fit the little rabbits nicely.

Anna found a big oak tree in the nearby forest, where her and her father built a huge tree house, that she insisted that she keep for herself, and where she disappeared every Wednesday and Saturday, and didn't come out until she heard the words "no dessert".

As for Elsa, her father finally accepted her wish, and she would sit in the middle of a flower covered field and write, she wrote about a wonderful place called Neverland, and of fairies and pirates.

But mostly about an incredible boy, who had decided to never grow up.

And during these three years, she had written many adventures, so many that she could write an entire series, and one day, when she was feeling confident enough, she sent the first adventure to an editor in London to have it printed, and she was to get the first copy today.

"Elsa!" called her sister's voice from across the field "It's the postman!"

Elsa, who had been previously lying in the flowers, got up, and as soon as she noticed the man on a horse coming down their path, she got up and started running towards the house.

As she got to the farm house, the man had just got off his steed, his cap low on his face, only showing a stand of white hair.

"I have a package for Elisabeth Darling" said the postman, whose voice sounded familiar.

"That would be me" said the platinum blonde out of breath.

As the man got closer to her, she got a glance under his cap, where she saw eyes that she thought she would never see again, for when you've waited for three years, you tend to lose hope.

As he handed her the parcel, their hands touched, and they both felt a spark, one neither of them had thought to feel again.

"Jack?"

-x-

Three years ago, after Jack had left the nursery for the last time, he had felt different, and a memory resurfaced.

A memory of a house, not too far from here, and thirteen younger brothers starting at him pleadingly as he left.

Following his gut, and ignoring Tooth's protesting, he flew to a huge manor house at the end of the street. It was bursting with life, just as he remembered, music playing from the large ballroom where the party was being held.

Jack landed on one of the balconies where the doors were open, he looked in, and he saw them, his parents, and his thirteen brothers, although they had grown, especially his youngest brother, who had only been one when he had left, but he was the only one whose name he remembered. Hans Southilse.

Was that his real last name? Jack Southilse? It didn't have such a good ring to it as he remembered.

As he started to fly of the balcony, someone called his name. He turned, and there he was, his youngest brother, but how could he possibly remember him?

"How do you remember me? Asked the white haired boy in confusion.

"Well, father and Mother kept going on about you for a few years after you left, and we have a picture of you from when you first went to high school, and don't seem to have changed a bit!" said Hans with a smile "How come? And how are you flying like that?"

Jack chuckled nervously as he landed on the balcony "It's a long story"

Hans seemed nervous, but he asked anyway "Are you going to stay?"

And for the first time in sixteen years, Jack didn't know. Three days ago he wouldn't even have remembered his family, but now, he wasn't sure. Of course, he loved being in Neverland, but what was left for him there? They defeated Pitch, the Lost Boys had left. What good was an adventure if you had no one to tell about it?

So he took a deep breath, knowing that once he had said it, there was no going back, no more Neverland, no more flying, and no more being a boy.

"Yes" he said with a smile "I'm going to stay"

And his life changed once again.

-x-

But how did Jack come to be a post man you ask?

Well, no longer being considered the eldest, he had to give up on living up to the family name, which actually didn't bother him immensely.

So after a couple of years, of going to school, and learning the things he had forgotten, like riding a horse which he realised felt a little like flying, he noticed a certain Elisabeth Darling was going to publish a book, he knew she would have the first copy sent to her house, and he had to be the one to bring it to her.

So h became a postman, which wasn't hard, since there were lots of openings, and it was eve easier to get to do the delivery, because nobody wanted to ride that far out of the city.

When he had first saw Elsa, his heart had nearly stopped, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, her hair cascading down her back as she wore a simple blue cotton dress and brown leather ankle boots.

When she realised it was him, he got a little nervous, was she going to be pleased, or upset that he had not visited her sooner?

"Jack?" she repeated, a small smile spreading on her face "Is it really you?"

He nodded, a smile starting to spread on his face as well.

And Elsa ran to him and pulled him into the longest hug he had ever had, and as she pulled back, he noticed happy tears in her eyes.

"But-But how?" she asked "You went back to Neverland, didn't you?"

Jack shook his head "I never made it that far, I remembered who my family was, and I've been with them ever since, and now here I am" he said with a smile, wiping the tears from Elsa's face.

The girl giggled "And you've grown!" she stated "I have to look up at you now!"

They both laughed.

Jack pulled her back into a hug, and placed his chin on her head "Gosh, it's been so long"

The platinum blonde nodded against his chest "Too long even" she then gasped and pulled away from him "You have to come see the others! They'll all be so happy to see you again!"

And so they both laughed as Elsa showed Jack around the farm.

To say that they lived happily ever after would be very cliché, but the truth is, they really truly did.

 **A/N: And voila! That is it folks! I hope you all liked the ending, and sorry it took a week to post, but I too have a life, and unfortunately that life contains this horrid thing called school. I will miss writing this, hopefully as much as you'll miss reading it. I'd also like to thank all of you who have been here since the start and even those who arrived barely two chapters ago, you're all amazing and I shall miss you all.**

 **On happier note, I will start updating Whatever Happened to "Forever" soon, since I have the time, and if you feel like reading it, go ahead, but there's only the prologue up at the moment, but there will be chapter 1 up soon.**

 **Until then, for the last time, lots of happy times, snowflakes, flowers, cats, ferrets, chinchilas, Disney princesses and most of all Jelsa to all.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	15. Jack Frost Info for you sickos

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter to do with the story, but I had to update this because if not I would keep getting reviews about Jack Frost, the boy who never grew up, so if that doesn't interest you I get it, and I Will not mind if you don't read this.

Now, for those who are still here, I'd like to start with the fact that I totaly understand the fact that you're curious, but harasing me with reviews on evry single one of my stories isn't going to change that, and get that you want to know, I really do, and I would have sent you a PM but you were all gests, so I couldn't.

So, since I'm very understanding, and because I'm in a good mood, I will answer your question.

During the time in Neverland, Elsa is 15 or 16, making her 18ish when she sees Jack again.

Anna is 12 or 13, don't sk why, she just is.

And that makes Olaf 6 or 7.

I personaly think that this is all pretty acurate, since Anna would be going through the "starting to see boys as a thing" phase, Olaf going through the "I'm sort of starting to understand the concept of life" phase, and Elsa would be going through the "Oh sh*t, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, would you slow down please" phase.

Thanks for harassing me you weardoes.

Pinkcatsowflake

PS: No I'm sh*t t drawing so I really can't draw Elsa and Jack


	16. Questions can be answered

Hey guys, so I just wanted to tell you all that I created a tumblr page, and that I thought you might want to know since you all seeem to have a never ending stream of questions, anyway, if this interests you I will see you there, if not, sorry or waisting your time


End file.
